Happy's Primrose Angel
by HappyTrager
Summary: She never knew who she was and once she found out she was brought into the world of MC and lost her heart to the Tacoma killer,her father wanted nothing to do with her at first but when the tests prove her claims true he wants his daughter in his life
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

She stared at the words on the screen and felt a fury she had never felt before, she couldn't believe that the law could be so corrupt; she had searched for her birth records and her mother's death records and was shocked to see that there were files attached to each of them.

_Valarie Madock, died due to Haemorrhaging after giving birth to her baby daughter, According to Miss Madock the father's name is Alex Trager, Sgt in arms of the Charming Charter of the Sons of Anarchy, Miss Madock's sister Mrs Gemma Teller Morrow would take the baby in. _

_Primrose Gemma Madock was born 26__th__ of February 1993__, mother died during child birth. Police Chief Frank Grimm of Tacoma's Sheriff's office decided that the child should be sent into foster care instead of having her raised in the confines of an Outlaw Motorcycle club. Father was told that the child died at birth._

Growing up Rose had always thought that her parents didn't want her, but to find out that it wasn't the case was almost devastating. Rose was abnormal in ways, first when she was 16 months old she was diagnosed with an overactive Melanin, causing her eyes to be purple, Melanin is the cause of Albinism. Second was when she was 7 she was diagnosed with Eidetic Memory, commonly known as Photographic Memory.

The Social services were constantly on her case and by the age of 18,when she could finally get away from them, she had 5 different Mastery degree's, those were the official things that she could do, she could also Hack into any computer system, count cards and read anyone's body language.

Snapping her computer closed she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a glass and threw it across her motel room, it shattered against the wall on the other side of the room, she flopped down on her bed with a frustrated growl.

Tacoma wasn't a large place but in, it was an easy place to get lost, which Rose had always been great of, no-one noticed you if you were quiet and kept to yourself. Rose also knew that she would have to get into contact with the Sons of Anarchy; if she wanted to meet her father she would need the local Charters help.

Now though, she was heading down to one of the many casinos in Tacoma, she needed money so she could pay for the room in the Motel. She started out with fifteen hundred dollars; it was all her savings and she knew she would win it didn't worry her about using it all.

For about an hour Rose played getting both good and bad hands before deciding to finish by placing all in, in the end she won over sixty grand before she called it a night.

**This is one of the stories I want you to vote for,if I am to continue it first,I'll put up the other next,the most reviews by tomorrow will get the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One Meeting the Son's**_

Rose inwardly cursed herself as she walked the streets of Tacoma at 1.15 in the morning, Tacoma during the day was alright but the freaks came out at night and she seemed to have a target on her back, it didn't help that she was wearing a tight short black dress.

"Come're sweetheart, you look like you need a good lookin to" a slurred voice called, startled she looked up to see a stocky man whose eyes were bloodshot, clothes rumpled with stains on them, his blonde hair was matted and his teeth were almost grey in colour, not to mention the foul stench that was emitting from him.

"No thank you, I'm in a bit of a hurry" she stated as she stepped out of her heels, she could see the man and his friends were coming closer, she decided to forget the heels and ran for it, clutching her bag to her chest glass embedded itself into the soles of her feet, looking back she could see them gaining that she missed the group that had come to see what the commotion was ,she had just barely turned forward before she smacked into a well-muscled chest, she would have hit the floor from the impact if two large hands didn't grab her hips, with a sigh she looked up at the imposing figures, from their vests she knew that were from the Tacoma Charter of the Sons of Anarchy.

"What is goin' on here" the raspy voice of the man holding her asked the men who were chasing her

"Nothin' that should bother you, just hand the bitch over so we can have our fun" Smelly stated, he seemed to be the ringleader of the group, Rose acted on instinct.

"Please help me, my father is a member of the Charming Sons" she whispered, the burn from the broken glass in her feet was becoming unbearable, and the rough hands that held her clutched her closer.

"Koz, these fuckers attacked the daughter of a son, you and Tipper teach them a fuckin lesson and I'll take care of her" the raspy voice ordered.

"Righto Hap, you heard the man, you fuckers fucked with the wrong woman" Koz answered, Rose sighed in relief when she was lifted into bridal position and the pressure was taken off her feet, Hap leaned down and grabbed her bag.

"Fuck what you have in here, bricks" he rasped in her ear, she laughed.

"No, 60 grand, had a big win in the casino" she told him, he grunted and carried her inside the clubhouse where the music was still going.

"What you got there Hap, not enough crow eaters, you had to find your own pussy" a large man asked, Happy growled and held Rose tighter to him.

"Fuck up Bear, tell Boss and Viper to meet me in the Chapel and tell Viper bring the first aid kit" he ordered, Rose shivered at the tenor of his voice, Bear complied and Happy moved them through the bar, the crowd parted like the red sea for him, soon they were in a large room that looked like a board room, Hap sat her down on the edge of the table as two men walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"A'ight what is this about Hap" the larger of the two asked, from his vest she knew the president of the Tacoma Charter.

"Viper, she has glass in her feet" Hap stated, the other lanky man walked forward and took her foot gently, he smiled at her, she could see Hap and the man she expected to be Boss talking quietly in the corner.

"Darlin' what did you do to yourself" Viper asked as he carefully extracted the glass and cleaned the cuts.

"I couldn't run in my heels, plus the cuts were worth it, it saved me from my would be rapists" she said softly, Viper patted her leg.

"True Lass" he replied with a small smiled

"A'ight, so you say your SAMCRO, who are you" Boss asked, Rose looked from him to Hap.

"In my bag there are documents to explain all of it, it's complicated" she said indicating to the bag by Hap's feet, Hap went through her bag till he found the envelope containing what they were looking for, he handed them to Boss.

Rose zoned out as she felt Viper remove some bigger pieces of glass, but jumped when a hand landed gently on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart, we'll get it sorted and Happy will look after you" Boss told her, she smiled up at him

"Thank you" she replied, he nodded and patted her shoulder before leaving the room; Viper wrapped her feet and stood up.

"Slippers only for a few days, but you will be as good as new" he told her, she smiled at him

"Thank you Viper" she said, he nodded as he left the room, and Happy sat next to her.

"Boss will call Charming in the mornin, you didn't say you were the niece of Gemma Teller the prez's wife" he rasped, Rose shrugged

"Didn't know who she was, I always thought that my parents didn't want me, when I found out that it wasn't true I needed to meet him, I was going to come down here tomorrow, it's just a coincidence that I bumped into you" she said, he shook his head and then did something that would be seen as uncharacteristic of Happy.

"Not a coincident, faith beautiful, you and I were meant to meet" he told her, slipping a hand into her hair on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, Rose melted into him,she couldn't deny herself, Happy was her dream man.

"Tonight I make you mine, tomorrow I ask for a transfer to Charming, I'll make sure you know your family" he whispered against her lips, she smiled.

"You don't have to do that" she said softly.

"I want to, plus I'm not letting go Darlin'" he growled against her neck, pulling her close and off the table.

"You are getting my crow, I want it on your collar bone so everyone can see who you belong to" he said with a nip to her earlobe, she buried her face in the nook of his neck, he growled as he felt her teeth scraping against his neck, nails scratching the back of his neck.

"Prim" he growled, hands on her backside tightened causing her to moan wantonly.

Happy placed her on his bed, placing a passionate kiss on her lips and went to get his tattoo kit, he walked towards her.

"Turn around" he ordered, with a smirk she obeyed, he crawled onto the bed and began to unzip her dress, as he did so he placed wet kisses down her back as it was exposed.

"No bra" he rasped, as he ran his hands over her shoulders pulling the dress off, he shimmied out of and he smacked her ass, she moaned

"Don't need it" she replied as he rolled her over, taking in the sight of her real DD breasts.

"No Darlin' you don't" he growled as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it, nipping and rolling it before doing the same with the other, Rose was keening and mewling in extract as he kissed his way down her stomach, hooking his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down her legs, he looked at her most intimate area, she was staring at him,he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his boots and jeans off before aligning his face with her lower lips, kissing the inside of each of her thighs, smirking when she squirmed.

"Don't worry Darlin, I'll make you feel real good" he murmured before he ran his tongue along her slit before he reached her clit, she jolted and moaned, Happy chuckled and began to suck on her clit.

"Oh God she moaned, clutching his head to her crotch, he slipped two fingers into her,she almost screamed as she bucked and rode his fingers, he was hard as steal and wanted her to cum before he even tried to find his own. His wish was answered when her muscles began to clamp around his fingers, her hands grabbing at the sheets.

"Happy" she cried, he smirked as he pulled his fingers out and lapped her juices up before he crawled up her body and pulled her into a world shattering kiss, she moaned and whimpered when she felt his 10 ½ inch rubbing against her,she pulled back from the kiss and took in his onyx eyes.

"I need you now" she whimpered, he groaned as he placed a kiss on her neck, he slowly slid into her, she was so tight and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Rose whimpered again, she wasn't a virgin but that wasn't by choice as she was raped when she was 16, but this was her first real time and she was so glad she had found Happy, this felt so good, she wrapped her legs around him, he heels digging into his assesse moaned loudly and cried out.

"Oh god, harder, faster" she panted, Happy was so glad to oblige as he brought both of them closer to their climax, he pulled her up as he leaned back onto his knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he pounded into her, she buried her face in his neck and screamed, Happy growled as he came.

He held her tightly against him as they both panted through the aftershocks, Happy had never felt this way and it just proved that placing his crow on his prim was right.

"Shower then tatt" he rasped as he lifted them both off the bed and carried her into the bathroom, he sat her on the counter and turned on the shower, when he turned back to her and he was struck by the vision in front of him.

Her curly brunette hair fell wildly down her back, her indigo eyes peered at him from under her long fanned eyelashes, her cheeks flushed from their hot sex session, her beautiful lean, toned and firm body on show, he could see his cum and her juices leaking out of her.

"Shit" he growled, he had never done it before, Rose looked at him concerned

"What's wrong Hap?" she asked hopping off the counter and laid a hand on his arm, it instantly calmed him.

"Baby, I forgot a condom" he said closing his eyes, Rose smiled

"Are you clean?" she asked, his eyes snapped open to see her smiling, he nodded.

"Got tested last week, I always use a condom, I just, ugh I really wanted to feel you" he sighed, her smile got bigger.

"I got the bar in three months ago, there is 99% chance that I will not get pregnant for three years" she told him, he pulled her to him, relief evident in his eyes.

"Come on let's get cleaned up and get that tattoo on you" he murmured into her hair, she nodded with a sigh.

Twenty minute and a quickie later, Rose was lying on the bed wearing a pair of Happy's boxers, she lay topless as Happy started his Tattoo gun he placed a passionate kiss on her lips before he placed the needle to her skin, he was surprised when she closed her eyes and hummed, he smirked.

Three and a half hours later his crow covered her right collarbone and breast, Happy's hand was cramping but he put the dressing over it and lay down beside her, covering her with a blanket and wrapped and arm around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two Happy's Surprise.**_

"Darlin, Darlin ya gotta wake up, we need to take off the dressing and put some cream on your tatt, then get some breakfast" Rose shivered at the extra rasp that sleep had added to Happy's voice.

"Mmmm, Mornin'" she said softly as she opened her eyes, she smiled at his smirking face, she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and for the first time she initiated the kiss, she moaned as he bit her lip, he pulled back and handed her one of his T-shirts and helped her pull it over her head.

"I had the prospect go out and get you some French toast and orange juice" he told her as he picked her up bridal style, she kissed his neck as he strode out into the bar, Son's, Crow eaters and stragglers stared open mouthed as they saw Happy and Rose.

"Hap is this our Damsel in distress, hi Darlin, I'm Kozic, this is Tipper and from what I'm told ya already met Viper" Rose assessed the overly hyper blonde over confident pretty boy; he looked like a kid who was on a sugar high.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Primrose, have at it doc" she said to Viper who laughed as Happy placed her on one of the chairs at the table.

"You look a lot chipper today Darlin" he stated, Rose smiled and looked at him innocently and leaned forward, whispering just loud enough for those close enough to hear.

"Happy has a lot of ways of making a girl chipper" she replied, Happy smirked as the rest of the boys laughed with her.

"Darlin your feet look fine, I'm gonna give ya two aspirin to take away any pain" Viper said as he stood up and headed towards the dorms, Rose looked up and noticed Boss was arguing with someone on the phone, Happy followed her gaze and grabbed her chin gently.

"It will be sorted Darlin, don't worry" he soothed her,she smiled and nodded, she looked up as a carton and a glass were placed in front of her, a younger guy about 25 stood there.

"Baby this is Briar our prospect, Briar this is Primrose, you do anything she wants" Happy ordered, Briar nodded and moved over to the bar, Rose's attention was then drawn to Boss as he headed towards them, she sat up straighter at the look on his face.

"Clay, Jax, Chibs and Juice are comin' up, Gemma and Tig will stay in Charming, Jax and Prim will do a DNA test and if that is positive ten they will take a swab back to Charming the test along with Tig" he said, looking at Primrose in sympathy, but Rose knew that he was hiding something, she looked him straight guys were shocked to see in the eye.

"What are you hiding" she asked, Boss took a deep breath

"Darlin, they weren't very overjoyed with the news, they all believed you to be dead, I" Boss swallowed, the guys were shocked to see Boss speechless.

"Please I need to know Boss, Please" she whispered, the look on her face made him feel obliged to tell her and he did.

"Tig, um your father said that he wanted nothing to do with a sick psychotic bitch that would try use his daughters memory to get an in with the club, it was mainly the same for the rest bar Gemma, your aunt, she wants the test done and because she wants it, Clay will gift it" he said softly, Happy knelt down to his Old Lady and pulled her close as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Juice will check everything out, all of your records, so maybe you could tell us everything that they might find so that we won't be shocked" Boss advised, Rose nodded and let Happy lift her up.

"CHURCH" Boss hollard, every son in the room grabbed their cuts and headed into the Chapel, Happy placed Rose into Boss's chair at the head of the table, the rest of the son's sat around, Boss and Happy sat at each side of her.

"A'ight brothers, this is Primrose, Prim you already know Kozic, Tipper, Viper, Bear and Briar, well this is Trent, Chewy, Con, Lem and Ant, Prim is Happy's Old Lay and we will listen to her story without interruption A'ight" Boss ordered, the guys were startled at Happy having an Old Lady but nodded, Boss patted her hand giving her the go ahead, with a deep breath she began.

"I was always told that my parents didn't want me because of my overactive Melanin, it caused my eyes to become a vivid purple colour, Melanin is what causes Albinism, so my guess is my eyes should be Blue but the Melanin caused red to combine and make it Purple, they always kept me away from the other kids, saying that my freakiness would scare them.

When I was seven I was diagnosed with Eidetic Memory, you would probably know it as Photographic Memory, it was decided that I would show that kids in the system can have perfect lives; I was placed in course after course. When I finally turned 18 I had 5 masteries, one in Medicine, one in Law, one in Mechanics, One in Business and Accounting, and one in Technology and Electronic engineering, I left the foster home three months ago with one hundred dollars, I can count cards and read body language so I always end up beating the house at the casinos, the money kept a roof over my head until I decided what to do with myself, many of my masteries are pointless until I turn 21,so I've been living at Jerry's Motel on Jefferson.

One thing I know will come up will be an incident that happened when I was 16, I was moved to another foster house, I'm not really ok with telling the details, all you need to know is that I was raped by one of the social workers, he gave me a mother of a beating that landed me in the hospital for three weeks, he got away and still hasn't been found" she said, before stopping to take a drink, Happy took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, she smiled warmly at him.

"Yesterday I bought myself a computer, I wanted my files but they wouldn't give them to me, so I hacked the system and found out my mom died giving birth to me and because my dad is a son they told him that I died at birth, I just always wanted a family and knew I had to find him" she finished, Boss stood up.

"Tig is her father, but Charming mourned her death 18 years ago and are very reluctant to believe this, she is also Gemma Teller's niece, so a few of the Charming Sons are on their way, Prim and Jax will do a DNA test and when it comes positive they will bring a swab of Prim's DNA back to Charming to test against Tig" Boss stated, all the Sons were in a state of shock.

"I need to get back to the Motel to change" Rose said softly to Happy, it snapped them all out of their trance.

"We'll use the truck,collect your stuff and bring them back here" Happy told her,she smiled and nodded, let him lift her up and bring her to his dorm, once she had her keys and some money they were ready to go.

Happy was surprised with how little she had, sure she had the basics but no jewellery, no make-up and hell she didn't have a lot of shoes, but he was going to make sure that she will always live in luxury, Happy came from old money, he was a somewhat secret millionaire, he liked hard work and had got involved with the club to get revenge on the man who killed his parents, if Prim didn't want to work she wouldn't have to.

Rose had insisted on stopping at the store so she could buy the ingredients to make chicken enchiladas for lunch, as a welcome to Charming and a thank you to Tacoma, Happy nearly grinned in public, his woman liked to cook, all he could think was that he was damn lucky.

Dressed in Daisy Duke shorts and a tank top along with a pair of Viper approved Uggs, Rose set to work in the kitchen with the help of Briar, Happy was at the bar talking to Boss about the 60 grand that Rose had won when the sounds of motorcycles pulling into the yard stopped all conversations.

Happy stood up as Rose came out, looking pale and nervous; he pulled her to him as the door to the clubhouse opened.

"A'ight let's get this shit sorted, I want to be back with my Old Lady tonight, bring the bitch forward" a man who Rose assumed was the president, he had almost white hair, a large mouth, soft blue eyes and a cigar sticking out of his mouth, Happy stepped in front of her, the Charming men saw the deep glare the killer was directing at the National president, the took a step back knowing that Happy was a little trigger happy when he had that look in his eyes.

"You might me President Clay but she is my Old Lady and you better watch how you talk about her" he growled, Clay actually stepped back with the warning, Rose stepped up beside Happy and placed her hand on his chest, it managed to calm him, Rose now believed that this man was Clay Morrow, the man who married her aunt after her husband died.

"Mr Morrow, you and your men have been riding for hours, I made lunch if you would like to join us before we head for the test" she said softly as she stepped up beside Happy, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder, they both just stared at the four Charming sons, 3 of whom seemed to be really shocked at Rose.

Clay couldn't believe how much like Valerie this girl was, and even though her eyes were purple they almost couldn't deny that she was Tigs daughter, Clay walked forward and glared.

"There is no Primrose Trager in any system" he growled, Happy pulled her behind him, but again Rose stood beside him.

"That is because my name is Primrose Gemma Madock I was born on the 26th of February 1993"she replied before turning around and headed into the kitchen, Briar following.

"Here is what she got from her files, you'll probably fine more but she told us everything" Boss told them as he handed the envelope to Clay before he and the rest of the Tacoma sons went and sat down as Briar and Rose placed enchiladas in front of everyone, placing four on another table, Rose went and sat beside Boss, Happy, Kozic and Viper.

Clay sat down where the extra food was, followed by the rest of the Charming sons, Juice pulled out his laptop and began writing in the details that Primrose had given them, Clay began to look through the documents that he was given, reading over it he knew it was plausible, but he didn't want to get Gemma's hopes up.

"Primrose Madock, 5 masteries, Eidetic Memory, she was moved from foster home to foster home, at 16 she was raped by Adam Calley a social worker, was in hospital for three weeks, Calley got away" Juice said as he looked up at Clay who nodded and turned to Rose who was smiling at Happy, he noticed the Ugg boots and the dressing on her chest.

"Look sweetheart, this isn't funny alright, Tig hasn't got any money and I ain't going to let my wife give you any so this isn't worth your while" he said in a sneer, Rose looked down to hide the hurt from showing.

"Mr Morrow, I have money,60 grand to be exact, I don't need your money or his money, I just grew up thinking my family didn't want me, but when I read that it wasn't the case, I thought that he would want to meet me, but I now know that he doesn't, I'm sorry this was a mistake, I'm sorry why don't you go down and tell them that the test was negative, they can continue to think I'm dead and I'll pretend that I never found that Information" she said softly before she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Happy looked homicidal, the rest of the Tacoma sons looked ready to kill; they had all liked Rose and didn't like anyone upsetting her.

"Well she better get out, I promised Gemma to get the test done, I ain't comin down her for Nothin, plus if its negative Tig will want her head" Clay told Happy who glared at him and stalked into the kitchen where her found his Old Lady crying on the floor.

"Baby, come on let get the test done, if you prefer we could stay here once its proven, we can let them go fuck'em selves" he said as he gathered her into his arms, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"All I ever wanted was a family, I always told I was too much of a freak to have one, I should have just left it"she whispered into his neck, he held her tightly to him.

"Ya got one baby, I'm your family and your mine, think the guys as your brothers, don't worry you'll always have a family" he told her.

Kozic and Jax stood at the door listening, they found it oddly creepy that Happy was so sweet to this girl, Happy had never been sweet so they knew this girl was special and that Happy would protect her with his life.

"Hap, Prim we got to go to the hospital" Kozic said, the couple looked over and Rose tensed when she saw the Charming Vice President standing there, she nodded to Kozic and went to get her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three the results.**_

Happy sat between Rose and Jax, the swabs had been taken and because Rose paid extra the tests were sped up, twenty minutes later the technician walked out.

"Well it's positive that you both are maternal cousins" he stated, Rose smiled softly at him.

"Thank you" she said before she grabbed her bag and headed outside.

"Shit" Jax hissed as he got up to follow her, he had noticed that Happy had already done so, when he got outside the couple were speeding out of the lot, cursing himself again her jumped on his bike and sped off after them.

When Happy stopped the bike outside the clubhouse Rose got off the bike and went inside, Happy sighed and followed as Jax stopped his bike it the lot.

"So Darlin, ya ready to give up your stupid story" Clay asked when she walked in, Happy and Jax both stood still, Rose turned to Jax and handed him a small piece of paper.

"That's my number, give it to your mother, tell her that in her own time, when she is ready to call me, I would love to get to know her and learn about my mom" she whispered, tears in her eyes, Jax swallowed and nodded, she turned to Clay.

"Tell Mr Trager that I decided I didn't want to the test because I know he doesn't want me and I would never force myself on him and that's what would happen" she told him before she headed into the kitchen, she had to clean up after lunch.

"So it was positive" Clay ventured when she was gone, Jax nodded as he slumped onto a nearby chair.

"She's Valarie's daughter, which means that she is Tigs daughter, we handled this all wrong" he sighed as he placed her number in his wallet, to make sure it was safe.

Happy leaned against the kitchen door as he watched Rose move around the kitchen, placing leftovers into the fridge, dishes into the dishwasher and cleaning down the counter.

"Viper wants to change the dressings on your feet, then I want to put more cream on your tatt" he said as he lifted her up and carrying her out to the bar, he placed her on a table and Viper took off her Uggs, he winced when he saw blood on the dressings.

Clay and Jax looked over to see what was going on and were shocked to see the blood on the bandages.

"Darlin once I clean these, there will be no walking or standing for a few days" Viper told her as he unwrapped the bandages.

"What happened Darlin" Jax asked, Rose didn't even look up as she shrugged.

"Got glass in my feet" she said as she watched Viper work, Happy explained how they met and all of the night before, when Viper was finished Rose turned to Happy.

"Can we do this now" she asked, Happy nodded and picked her up and carried her to their dorm.

"Ma ain't goin ta be happy with us" Jax said to his step father who watched as Happy carried his Niece into the back.

"It will be hell when we get back, Tig will most likely be out for blood" Clay agreed, knowing that they had wronged the girl, the police would pay for this shit as would the state, he knew that Gemma was going to bust his balls when they got home.

"We gotta head out, but we more than likely will be up again soon" Clay told Bear as they walked out to their bikes.

Gemma Teller Morrow had waited anxiously for the group to get back, she wanted to hope that her niece was actually alive, but if that was the case why were they told that she had died.

She stood when she heard the bikes arrive, she noticed Tig who was working on a car do the same, and while she had been hopeful he disregarded it straight away, Jax smiled at his mother, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Ma, your niece would love to hear from you when you feel you're up to it" he said loudly so Tig could hear, Tig tensed and Gemma sagged with relief.

"She decided that Tig doesn't want her so she doesn't want to do the test and force herself on him" Clay said, his eyes on Tig.

"Her name is Primrose Gemma Madock" Jax told his mother, showing her a picture he had taken of her and Happy.

"She ain't goin anywhere, she's Happy's Old Lady" Clay told her, she smiled.

"I'll have to call her later, she is so beautiful" Gemma said, Clay pulled out the files from his cut and handed one to Gemma and then one to Tig.

"Read these" he told them.

Gemma's eyes filled with tears as she read, it was true, everything, those damn bastards kept her from them, she gasped when she read that Primrose was raped at 16,she jumped when something was thrown across the garage, looking up in time to see Tig storm into the clubhouse.

"Those bastards have got to pay, it would never have happened if she was with us" she cried as Clay wrapped his arms around her.

Tig was inconsolable, he pulled Half Sack the prospect into the boxing ring and basically let him beat the shit out of him, the other sons had to stop it before he was killed, and Chibs was cleaning his cuts in the bathroom when Jax came in.

"She has no mother, what the fuck were you trying to do, get yourself killed" he growled, Tig just stared at him.

"She will never forgive me, hats the point" he hissed as his alcohol seeped into his cuts.

"Damn it Tig, all she has ever wanted was to meet you, to have a father, the look on her face was heart-breaking, Happy told me she was almost raped again last night, she had to run barefoot through broken glass, he feet were pretty cut up" Jax told him, Tigs fingers tightened around the top of the beer bottle he was holding.

"Jax she is probably better off without me" Tig snapped taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Fuck Tig, you read her records, if she had you none of it would have happened, she maybe a legal adult, but she is also a lost little girl who wants her daddy to tell her that everything will be alright, she'll want someone to cry to when Happy fucks up" Jax said trying to lighten the mood.

"Is she ok" Tig asked

"She wouldn't really talk to us, not that I blame her, we treated her like dirt while we were there, Clay called her a few names, none of us tried to stop him, none of us wanted it to be true but it is, Primrose is alive" Jax said patting his shoulder.

Ten minutes later Tig was sitting at the bar staring at the picture that Jax had taken of Primrose and Happy, it was odd because he could see the look of adoration that Happy was giving her and vice versa, he knew just looking at her that she was his daughter and because of the cops in Tacoma she was kept from him,he would rectify it, he would be there for her, hell he has her name tattooed on his chest, just above his heart, her mother's name on the other side ,pushing himself off the side of the bar and he headed outside, not noticing anyone around him he jumped onto his bike and rode off, again not noticing Chibs and Jax following his lead, he headed towards the outskirts and it was clear to those following him that her was heading toward Tacoma.

Primrose sat outside watching Happy working on an old pick-up truck, she enjoyed watching him bend over to work on the engine, she could feel the glares from the crow eaters, with her being the only Old Lady in Tacoma she was their boss, she had to make sure that they kept themselves clean, with a smirk and a wave of her hand she called them over to her before turning to view Happy once again.

Bear and Viper were watching from the office and really eagerly waited to see if a fight would break out as the six present sweet butts stopped in front of Primrose.

"I want all six of you to head to Tacoma general and get tested, tell the other crow eaters too, I want you tested for any STD's, I'll pay to have them fast tracked, none of the boys will be touching you until I know that you are clean, it will be like this every month" Prim told them.

"I'm clean" one hissed, Prim cocked her head to the side.

"Then you'll have no problem repeating the test will you" Primrose grinned.

"Hap" she called, looking as her Old Man straightened and turned to her with his eyebrows raised.

"Babe" he asked, she motioned him over, he smirked and almost predatorily stalked over to her, when he reached her he gently fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her into a breath-taking kiss, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled back.

"Could you lift me inside, I gotta talk to Boss" she breathed, he reached down and lifted her up without complaint, and she looked over his shoulder.

"Hospital now" she hissed at the sweetbutts, who amazingly scampered away quickly to one of the cars on the lot, she smiled and turned her face into Happy's neck and began to scrape her teeth against it.

"Boss" Happy called, Prim smiled as Happy placed her in a chair.

"What" Boss snapped as he walked out of his office, Primrose smiled at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I sent the sweet butts to get tested for STD's, I sent Briar with a cheque to get the tests fast tracked, I was wondering if all the guys could also get tested" she asked softly, she could see the man wasn't in the best of moods and didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Looking out for us, Darlin don't worry I'll have them all in by today" he told her, the smile she gave him was thanks enough.

The sound to Motorcycles outside was a surprise, so much so that Happy told Prim to stay where she was and handed her a gun, with shaky hands she took it as she watched them head outside, as the door opened voices floated to her.

"Is she inside, is my daughter inside" sucking in a deep breath, she knew who it was out there and even after the debacle that morning, she still wanted to meet him.

"Listen Tig, if you upset her, I'll fuckin kill ya" Happy growled as the group entered, Happy was in front of her and at her side in four quick steps, she recognised Chibs and her cousin Jax from earlier, so the wild haired and wild blue eyed man was her father, the man who had been taken from her.

"Prim, Darlin this is Tig Trager, Tig this is Primrose Madock" Boss introduced, Prim looked at her father.

"Can we use the chapel" she asked Boss who nodded, Happy reached down and lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tig watched as Happy and Primrose whispered to one another, he felt his heart go into overdrive, he knew that he would do anything to make sure she was in his life, he and Boss followed the couple into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four A heart to heart.**_

Primrose stared at her father, she wasn't sure what to say or does, she couldn't tell if he was here to get to know her or tell her to get lost, Happy stood behind her, she knew he would stop anything if it got too far.

"I'm sorry" her eyes snapped towards the man with the wild eyes, she could see him looking down at his hands; it was obvious that he was ashamed with himself.

"Why are you sorry, you have nothing to feel sorry for" she said softly, he shook his head.

"When they told me that you could be alive, I so wanted to believe it but I also didn't want to believe it because that meant that you were out there without me, something that I couldn't live with" he said, she looked at him with a sad smile.

"I understand I do, I mean for years I didn't think my family wanted me and for a while I didn't want to meet them but when I found out I was kept from you I wanted so badly to meet you" she told him,he smiled at her.

"You are my only pride in my life, when your mother told me that she was pregnant I was ecstatic, she was the only woman I loved, when I found out she died I was devastated, I demanded to see you, then they told me you died too, I was lost, you have had a place in my heart all your life, now that I found you I am never letting you go again" he told her,she sniffed as tears gathered in her eyes, she reached out and took his hand, Tig looked up at her his eyes misty, she smiled at him.

"If you want to then you are in my life" she said softly, he smiled and kissed the back of her hand, Primrose smiled at him once again.

"But I'm not moving to Charming just yet, I don't feel comfortable around the Charming sons" she said softly, his eyes hardened and nodded, she could see his eyes flicker to Jax.

"Gemma will be calling you later" he told her, she smiled

"I might come down and visit, but I can't stay there just yet, plus I've started to get the sweet butts into shape, right now they're all at the hospital getting tested" she told him, he laughed and shook his head.

"Just like your mother sweetheart, I hope you don't mind me staying around for a few days" he said, she smiled widely at him and then looked up at Happy who looked at her with a small smile, Tig couldn't believe that Happy was actually smiling, he had never seen it in the ten years he had known the killer.

"I would love that Dad" she said, Tigs eyes welled and he stood up, pulling her into his arms, she smiled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Happy was glad to see his Prim smiling again, he only knew her for a short amount of time but he could tell the difference between her forced smile and her happy smile and he was so happy to see her joyful smile again.

Jax and Chibs watched as their friend held onto his daughter, they understand that she was angry at them and she was right to be, they had treated her like a pariah and she had done nothing to expect that type of treatment, they also knew the only reason they were even allowed into the little meeting was because Primrose hadn't told them that they couldn't be, Chibs looked around and noticed that the other sons were giving them the evils, they knew they had a lot to make up for but they weren't used to it being over a woman, normally women weren't treated well within the sons territory, they weren't treated bad, they were protected but they were seeing as liabilities and sometimes got the bad end of the stick when it came to situations, but when the woman was related to the sons well that was different, an Old Lady, a sister, an aunt and a mother, they were the most protected out of anyone, they were almost treated as glass.

"I am order dinner since Viper says I can't stand on my feet for a few more days so if you all write down your orders and I'll get Briar to get the rest we can be sitting down in about a half an hour" she said, Tig smiled as she pulled back, he knew why she couldn't stand on her feet and was thankful to Happy and the guys for being there otherwise they might not have got the chance to meet her.

As they sat down for dinner Tig noticed that his daughter held the respect of everyone in the clubhouse, well he could see the contempt the sweet butts held for her but they never once glared or complained when she told them to do something, even Gemma didn't have that much respect as the girls back home would complain and bitch when told to do something.

Primrose sat with her father and Old Man as they watched a boxing match that had been set up, it had been decided to let the chips fall where they may and the match wasn't rigged, Primrose could tell ten minutes in who was going to win and bet against her father, Boss and Viper, Happy only laughed because he had learned in the last few hours not to bet against the violet eyed beauty.

Ten minutes later she collected a total 15 hundred dollars with a cheeky smile as the man she bet on came out as victor, Happy smiled as she handed the money over to him, he loved how she felt so secure with him that she trusted him completely with everything that she was.

"So sweetheart how'd ya snag the Tacoma killer" Tig asked as they sat at the table playing poker, she had been barred from playing but she sat on Happy's lap as he played, she smiled at her father then at Happy who didn't even acknowledge the question, she shrugged.

"It was faith" she said remembering the words Happy had said the night before, she giggled as she saw his lip quirk upwards into a smirk.

"Sure was" he said neither even commenting on the weird looks that they were receiving from the table.

Jax watched his cousin as she smiled and laughed with the rest of the guys as he and Chibs watched on, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject with her, it wasn't normal for a son to apologise, the only person her had ever apologised to was his Ma and he knew that at some point he was going to have to say his sorry.

"Jackie boy we're gonna need to get on that Lass's good side" Chibs said, Jax nodded with a sigh as he took a gulp of his beer, she was going to be important because he knew that Happy was going to be the new President of the Tacoma Charter soon because Boss was going to be stepping down, his kids all lived in Colorado and he wanted to be with them, going as far as moving in with his daughter. Not to mention that his mother would kill him if he was on her bad side.

**I know it sounds weird that Happy and Primrose have really fast relationship, and yes he was ready to leave Tacoma and become president to move to Charming for her,she didn't know the sacrifice that he was going to make.**


End file.
